Published Creation
by VikaKyura
Summary: Jika Ulquiorra, seorang penulis, telah jatuh cinta pada Orihime Inoue, tokoh ciptaannya, akankah Orihime benar-benar menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan sang penulis? Sekuel dari Unpublished Creation. Complete. R & R?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach.**

**Warning : OOC**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, segala runtutan kejadian dan teori murni berasal dari imajinasi penulis.

Please enjoy,

* * *

**PUBLISHED CREATION**

–**_FRONTERA_-**

Jika Ulquiorra, seorang penulis, jatuh cinta pada Orihime Inoue, tokoh ciptaannya, maka gadis itu tak akan pernah mati dalam benak, hati maupun kehidupan sang penulis muda.

_Sihir Cinta selalu ada, tersedia bagi insan yang selalu percaya._

* * *

Seorang penulis muda berdarah Spanyol sedang menatap dokumentasi mengenai kultur Jepang. Dilihatnya dalam sebuah lukisan, figur sepasang kekasih memakai pakaian tradisional yang bertemu dibawah naungan langit malam, disaksikan bulan yang sedang purnama dan keduanya berpijak pada untaian burung-burung sebagai jembatan.

Tanabata - Festival Bintang

Legenda dari sepasang kekasih yang dilarang bertemu. Hanya mampu bertemu satu kali saja dalam setahun. Alasan ayah sang wanita murka karena kedua sejoli itu melupakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun mengapa keduanya saling bertahan dalam keterbatasan kontak diantara mereka? Emosi seperti apa yang sebenarnya hadir menguasai mereka?

Ulquiorra Schiffer hanya diam seribu bahasa, mencerna pemahaman yang kini menerpa pikirannya. Penampakannya yang elegan, dingin disertai paras tampannya yang selalu stoik itu menyembunyikan rasa kehilangan yang kini tengah bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ya, pemuda itu kini telah merasakan perasaan yang disebut 'cinta' dan 'patah hati'.

Penulis yang disebut-sebut sebagai si jenius muda itu telah membuktikan sendiri, kehadiran suatu fenomena yang selama ini ia tetapkan sebagai ilusi pikiran dan delusi hati manusia yang telah mengusir pergi segala kerasionalan semua makhluk di dunia ini. Itulah pemahaman barunya mengenai _Cinta. _Siapa sangka, dibalik perawakannya itu, ia adalah seorang jenius dibalik suksesnya berbagai buku yang melatarbelakangi pembuatan berbagai _movie_ yang sangat populer. Salah satunya adalah karya terbarunya yang merupakan naskah pertama yang ia tulis, yang sekarang tengah mengudara.

Matanya kembali terfokus pada sosok dalam pigura. Dapatkah dua bintang dari rasi bintang yang berbeda benar-benar bertemu? '_Dapatkah dua insan dari dimensi, ruang, waktu dan kehidupan yang berbeda benar-benar bertemu?_' Batin Ulquiorra, lebih seperti curahan hati. Tatapan Ulquiorra jatuh pada _image _sang gadis. Bintang _Vega_, bintang tercerah dalam rasi bintang _Lyra_. Dalam kestoikan Ulquiorra pun ia dapat dengan mudah menilai, bahwa gadis dalam bingkai tersebut sangatlah elok. Namun tidak seelok gadis berambut merah jingga yang pernah muncul dalam kehidupannya dan sampai sekarang selalu ada dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangnya pada seonggok buku yang ia genggam, karya terbarunya yang semua isinya bercerita mengenai Orihime Inoue.

Sudah berkali-kali penulis jenius itu melakukan ritual ini, setiap hari memandangi lukisan tersebut sambil mendekap karyanya sendiri.

Aizen Sousuke, sang paman, sudah terhitung berpuluh kali menanyakan dimana keberadaan gadis bernama Orihime yang tetiba hilang seolah ditelan bumi. Namun Ulquiorra tak pernah menjawab dan nampaknya tak pernah berniat menjelaskan.

Ulquiorra melanjutkan memandangi mahakarya kuno dalam pigura seakan semua memorinya beberapa hari lalu bersemayam disana dan seolah tak pernah ada orang yang menggubrisnya.

Aizen mulai bosan dengan perilaku keponakannya yang seperti orang linglung tepat setelah naskah _Frontera _selesai. Sehingga pria itu menyuarakan pendapatnya untuk membuat semua hal menjadi jelas.

"Kau tahu alasannya kan, Ulquiorra? Kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan naskah gadis itu karena kau tidak rela memasangkannya dengan seorang lelaki, meski tokoh utama pria itu adalah ciptaanmu sendiri. Kau jatuh hati pada karakter Orihime yang kau buat sendiri.."

"Tapi kau berhenti menulis bukan semata karena kau tidak menginginkan Orihime dipasangkan dengan seseorang, tapi juga karena kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan ceritamu bila itu terjadi." Ceramah dari pria berambut coklat tersebut dengan panjang lebar.

Kemudian pria itu melanjutkan, "Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kau putuskan untuk menyelesaikannya? Aku saja merasa kaget."

Ulquiorra hanya menoleh malas pada sosok pamannya.

"Jika merampungkkan naskah _Frontera _dan kehilangan gadis itu bisa memberikan _damage_ sebesar ini pada dirimu, lalu untuk apa kau selesaikan sih?"

Celetukan terakhir Aizen telah membangunkan Ulquiorra dari lamunan panjang. Ia mengambil napas dalam, berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-demi kalimat yang dilontarkan pamannya seraya membatin dalam hati, _bukan aku yang menyelesaikan naskah itu, anyway._

Entah apa yang sudah diketahui oleh Aizen, namun gelagatnya seakan tahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada hidup Ulquiorra, tentang Orihime yang mewujud, tentang perasaannya, tentang segalanya. Pria itu _memang_lah monster di antara monster, jenius diantara jenius.

_If the writer is falling in love with you, then you will never die._

Ulquiorra menyadari bahwa ia telah lama jatuh hati pada karakter ciptaannya. Meski takkan pernah ia suarakan namun pemuda itu menyadari bahwa alasan Orihime bisa hidup sebagai perwujudan naskah adalah karena si pemuda memang menginginkannya. Namun Ulquiorra tidak bisa jujur berkata demikian, karena itu hanya akan menghambat kehidupan naskah sang gadis.

XXX

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang penulis bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer menulis sebuah cerita dengan dirinya sebagai tokoh utama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang penulis populer mencantumkan dirinya sendiri sebagai tokoh utama pria dalam novel buatannya. Awalnya para penulis senior dan pihak penerbit meragukan karya ini, namun ternyata keunikan ini membuat novel tersebut menjadi sangat laris dan populer. Banyak pembaca dan penggemar yang mulai mempertanyakan sosok Ulquiorra, karena selama ini penulis jenius itu tak pernah sekalipun mempublikasikan dirinya di depan umum. Ulquiorra yang di deskripsikan sebagai pemuda tampan, elegan, sosok elit dalam novel tersebut membuat para pembacanya tambah penasaran terhadap sosok penulis yang terkesan sangat narsis itu. Meski tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya deskripsi tersebut dibuat sendiri oleh tokoh utama gadis. Orihime _lah_ yang mendeskripsikannya sesuai apa yang dikehendakinya. Ulquiorra tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada publik.

Kemudian, dengan kemunculan Ulquiorra untuk pertama kalinya di depan publik karena banyaknya permintaan, ternyata menambah kelarisan novel itu dengan sangat pesat. Banyak kalangan yang berpendapat bahwa deskripsi Ulquiorra dalam novel tersebut sangatlah alami dan tepat sasaran. Siapa yang pernah menyangka bahwa penulis muda jenius itu memang memiliki fisik sempurna, dengan wajah tampan, sifatnya yang dingin dan keelegannanya? Selain itu banyak para pembaca terutama kalangan wanita yang merasa puas dengan akhir cerita tragis dari _Frontera_. Memangnya siapa pembaca yang rela meyerahkan Ulquiorra kepada sosok gadis elok meskipun gadis itu hanya sebuah karakter fiksi? Saat ini bisa dikatakan bahwa _Frontera_ adalah karya penulis muda jenius yang paling populer.

Dan hal yang tak diduga pun terjadi..

"_Frontera_ akan difilmkan?" Tanya Ulquiorra, "Aku menolak." Tegasnya dengan singkat dan dingin.

"Kenapa, nak? Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus. sekaligus kau bisa menjadi seorang aktor. Kesempatan ini akan merubah _image_mu. Hanya kau, pemeran pria yang cocok. Tentu saja, siapa lagi?" Ucap Aizen Sousuke dengan santai. Pria itu merupakan paman sekaligus editor, manajer dan penasehat Ulquiorra.

"Jangan bodoh, aku tak mungkin berkolaborasi lebih lanjut dengan semua ambisimu. Lagipula aku adalah seorang _penulis_ bukan _aktor_." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan penekanan.

"Lho, mengapa tidak? Dengan begitu sekali tepuk dua lalat dapat kan." Aizen membalas dengan simpelnya.

Ulquiorra menatap datar pamannya itu, lalu seketika memalingkan muka. Bahkan Ulquiorra pun tahu, sekalinya Aizen sudah memutuskan sesuatu maka tidak ada kata pembatalan dalam kamusnya. Sambil menghela napas, Ulquiorra berkata. "Jika kau tetap bersikeras, cari saja orang lain untuk memerankannya."

Urat kesal mulai muncul di wajah Aizen yang masih menyunggingkan senyum. _Keras kepala, dan tak sopan seperti biasa_. "Kau _benar-benar_ jatuh cinta pada tokoh buatanmu, gadis yang bernama Orihime itu. Jadi _hanya_ kau yang bisa memerankan tokoh si pria. Lagipula, mana ada aktor yang bisa memerankan _sifatmu_, bocah."

"Kau sudah sangat lancang karena telah menerbitkan _Frontera_ tanpa seizinku, apa kau akan membuatku lebih marah lagi? " Ancam Ulquiorra dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Pengakuan cinta harus diungkapkan, seperti naskah berisi perasaanmu itu yang harus diterbitkan. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, nak. Akan sayang sekali jika naskah sebagus itu tetap berada di laci mejamu, itu adalah karya penuh perasaan dari seorang penulis berhati batu."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah tahu segalanya, paman." balas Ulquiorra, dingin.

"Ya, aku _memang _tahu. Kau mencintai gadis dalam tulisanmu itu, sebagai bukti saking cintanya kau menulis, Ulquiorra."

"Jangan bodoh, kau mengharapkan ketidakmungkinan. Filmnya tak akan pernah rampung."

"Ha, kenapa?"

"Tidak ada seorang pun, meskipun seorang artis profesional, yang dapat memerankan sosok Orihime. Tidak mungkin ada gadis seperti Orihime di dunia ini."

"Oh, kalau mengenai peran gadis itu, aku sudah menemukannya." Jawab Aizen, simpel.

Ulquiorra menatap tajam sang paman, "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku beradu peran dengan gadis yang tak aku mau."

"Hhhm tidak, tidak. Kalau dengan Orihime-_chan_ kau pasti mau. Aku sudah bicara padanya." Aizen menyeringai dengan liciknya.

"Apa?"

"Patut kuakui, gadis itu memiliki banyak sekali kemiripan dengan tokoh Orihime yang kau ciptakan, bahkan namanya pun sama. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau menemukannya?" Aizen menoleh perlahan, untuk menatap keponakannya.

"Kau bergurau? Gadis itu tak mungkin ada disini, dia su-"

"Jangan menyangkal lagi! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyelundupkannya lagi di dalam kamarmu tanpa seizinku, untuk kedua kalinya?" Ucap sang paman, tajam.

Mendengarnya, kedua manik hijau Ulquiorra melebar. _Jangan-jangan_...

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ulquiorra segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Aizen sendirian. "Hei! Ck ck. Anak zaman sekarang."

Sesampainya di depan kamar, dengan segera Ulquiora membuka daun pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu, saat ia menemukan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Ah, Ulquiorra!" Jerit seorang gadis yang kini sedang berdiri di samping kasur Ulquiorra. Mata gadis itu mengamati sang pemuda dengan penuh takjub dan kegembiraan menghiasi wajahnya yang ayu.

Ulquiorra kaget dengan keberadaan Orihime, namun alih-alih tertegun, pemuda itu dengan sedikit tertatih, bergegas berlari ke arah sang gadis dan merangkulnya.

Nampaknya, saking terkejutnya Ulquiorra, ia tak mampu mengontrol berat tubuhnya sehingga saat ia merangkul Orihime, keduanya terbanting cukup keras ke atas kasur si pemuda yang berukuran _King size _sehingga keduanya terjatuh dalam posisi Orihime terbaring sedang Ulquiorra telungkup diatasnya.

Ulquiorra masih berada dalam syok, namun ia tetap bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh Orihime dan mencium bau sang gadis yang benar-benar membuatnya bernostalgia. Masih mendekap sang gadis, Ulquiorra bergumam, "K-kau."

Baru kali ini Orihime mendengar pemuda itu tergagap. Dengan khawatir, si gadis membelai lembut rambut _raven_ sang pemuda, dan berbisik, "Ulquiorra, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Orihime, Ulquiorra malah memeluk si gadis dengan tambah erat.

Bertambah panik, Orihime mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya namun berat tubuh Ulquiorra diatasnya menahan si gadis melanjutkan aksinya sehingga Orihime hanya bertanya, "Ulquiorra, ada apa?"

"Jangan bercanda." Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Eh?"

Kemudian Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Orihime untuk menatap gadis bermanik abu tersebut, dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya "Kau Orihime Inoue, yang asli?"

_Emerald _kembali bertemu _Hazel_, dengan mata mulai berair, Orihime mengangguk dan menjerit, "Yaa!" Lalu segera memeluk pemuda yang ada di diatasnya, membawa kembali tubuh hangat sang pemuda untuk menimpanya lagi. "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Bisik Orihime, terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Ulquiorra.

Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi tersebut di keheningan yang nyaman. Keduanya terlalu enggan untuk saling beranjak. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ulquiorra kembali pada sadarnya. Ia mengangkat badannya dari tubuh Orihime, karena jika tidak, lama-lama gadis itu akan kesulitan bernapas. Meski demikian, kedua lengan Ulquiorra masih memenjara sang gadis disamping rambut merah-jingganya.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

"Kau menginginkanku, makanya aku hidup lagi." Jawab Orihime polos, dengan senyumnya yang perlahan merekah dan matanya menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh kekaguman.

Ulquiorra memandang gadis yang sekarang berada di bawah tubuhnya. _Sepertinya percakapan ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya_.

"Kau harusnya kembali ke dalam naskah." Ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime merengut seketika lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Huuft. Kau terdengar seperti tidak senang aku disini, Ulquiorra." Kemudian Orihime meraih wajah Ulquiorra dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

Ekspresi Ulquiorra melembut saat ia merasakan sentuhan Orihime di kedua pipinya, lalu pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sensasi hangat yang terpancar dari telapak tangan sang gadis mengalir ke kedua sisi wajahnya. Sambil kembali menempatkan pandangannya ke mata Orihime, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku hanya tidak paham."

"Aku juga. Yang kuingat hanya.. aku terbangun di kasurmu pagi tadi, dan kau sudah tak ada."

Cantik sekali, gadis yang sedang dipandanginya itu. Kini saat Ulquiorra kembali melihat Orihime dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini, Ulquiorra kembali terpana untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Gadis bermanik _hazel_ dengan rambut sewarna senja.

Wajahnya elok, seelok bulan ketika sedang purnama.

Senyumnya lembut dan hangat, begitu juga tatapannya yang sekarang sedang ditujukan hanya kepada Ulquiorra.

Senyum sang gadis merekah sambil ia berdendang, "Tapi yang terpenting adalah, aku hidup, Ulquiorra!"

Kedua sudut bibir Ulquiorra membentuk garis lengkung menyerupai senyuman.

Ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Ulquiorra, Orihime pun akhirnya menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Seketika pipi si gadis menjadi merona. Ulquiorra yang sadar akan arti rona merah di wajah Orihime, perlahan menyeringai.

"Ada apa, _onna_?" Ulquiorra dengan sengaja menurunkan lagi wajahnya sampai napasnya menyentuh wajah Orihime, hanya untuk melihat perubahan raut wajah sang gadis dengan lebih jelas. Dan benar saja, saat Ulquiorra mendekat, Orihime segera memalingkan muka.

"Aku.. hanya penasaran, mungkinkah sekarang kau sudah.. sedikit memahami hatimu.." Kata Orihime pelan, kini melekatkan pandangannya ke satu tangan besar Ulquiorra yang mencengkram seprai di samping kepala si gadis.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" ucap Ulquiorra, sambil ia sengaja menggoda pipi merah jambu Orihime dengan hidungnya. Orihime sedikit terkesiap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Si gadis dapat merasakan rambut Ulquiorra yang kini tengah menjuntai menutupi pipinya dan membelai kulit mukanya.

"Karena.. kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku mewujud lagi.. Daritadi aku meyakinkan diri.. bahwa barangkali kau benar-benar menginginkanku berada disini, Ulquiorra.." Ucap Orihime sedikit tegang.

Ulquiorra menolehkan wajah Orihime dengan satu ibu jarinya menyentuh lembut dagu Orihime. Sehingga membuat mereka kembali berpandangan dengan hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tegang sekali, _onna_." Pemuda itu menurunkan jemarinya dari dagu sang gadis, lalu dengan perlahan menyentuh kulit leher Orihime sambil menggoda, "Tampaknya tiba-tiba kau merasa tak nyaman."

Saat pada akhirnya Orihime mulai terlihat sedikit panik, Ulquiorra segera membungkam kegelisahan gadis bersurai merah-jingga itu dengan menempelkan sekaligus menekankan bibirnya di bibir Orihime. Si gadis agak terkesiap sambil menarik napas pendek sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling menutup mata untuk dapat lebih menikmati ciuman mereka. Orihime tidak kuasa untuk berontak, ia hanya bisa terjatuh lebih dalam pada ciuman dari penciptanya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, akhirnya keduanya menarik wajah masing-masing untuk mengambil napas dan saling menatap lagi. Wajah Orihime masih memerah, namun raut mukanya sudah rileks sekarang.

"Kenapa?" nampak jelas bahwa Orihime sedang mempertanyakan aksi Ulquiorra ini.

"Apa kau masih berpikir, bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa merasakan perasaan apapun terhadapmu?" Kata si pemuda, sambil menatap mata sang gadis yang kini sudah dipenuhi genangan air mata dan wajahnya tambah memerah karena menahan tangis. Nampaknya Orihime pun paham apa maksud ucapan sang penulis.

"Aku senang Ulquiorra.. senang sekali.. Terima kasih." Ujar Orihime, sambil tersenyum dan berusaha keras menahan air mata bahagianya untuk tidak mengalir.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba... Ulquiorra mendekapnya lagi. Pemuda itu menempatkan kepalanya di pundak sang gadis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Ulquiorra sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Orihime hanya samar-samar mendengar sesuatu, "Apa? Ulquiorra, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menyukaimu, Orihime. Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun lagi."

Mendengar ini, mulut Orihime sepenuhnya menganga tanpa suara. Matanya yang sedaritadi berair akhirnya tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka Ulquiorra dapat mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Orihime pun mengangguk dalam haru, "Aku janji."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ulquiorra menoleh untuk mengecup leher Orihime dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, saat Orihime membelai mesra rambut hitam legamnya.

"Ulqui..orra?"

"Hmm.."

"Kudengar naskah _Frontera_.. naskahku.. telah selesai, bahkan telah diterbitkan."

Ulquiorra mengangguk, "Ya."

Orihime agak menarik kepala Ulquiorra sehingga pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Dengan mata berbinar, Orihime berkata, "Kurasa, karena itulah alur cerita yang kau tuliskan sudah tidak mempan lagi padaku."

"_Kau_lah yang telah menyelesaikan naskah itu, _Orihime_."

Orihime mengangguk, "Mungkin, karena naskahnya telah selesai, maka aku terlepas dari takdir kisah itu kan? Takdir yang sesuai dengan konsep awal yang kau tuliskan.."

"Karenanya kau bisa mewujud sekarang.." Paham Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kurasa akhir sebenarnya dari legenda itu adalah: Meskipun terpisah, namun pada suatu saat _Orihime_ dan _Hikoboshi_ tetap akan bertemu. Benar tidak?" Ucap Orihime sambil merekakahkan senyumnya.

Ulquiorra hanya tertegun menatap gadis dengan wajah yang sangat mempesona itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

TOK! TOK!

Keduanya terkaget, sehingga dengan seketika mereka bangkit dari posisi masing-masing dan merapikan diri. Tepat tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah. Firasatku mengatakan, aku harus mengetuk dulu sebelum membuka pintu kamarmu." Ucap seorang pria yang ternyata adalah pamannya Ulquiorra, Aizen Sousuke.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ulquiorra, siap untuk memulai pembuatan film?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik.

Ulquiorra tidak berekspresi, wajahnya tetap stoik dan mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan sang paman.

Orihime melirik Ulquiorra dan langsung mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra tidak menyetujui ide sang paman, namun nampaknya penulis itu tidak kuasa membantah.

Karena keponakannya tidak menjawab, Aizen melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Orihime untuk meminta persetujuan. "Orihime-_chan_?"

Orihime terkesiap dan langsung melemparkan pandangan ke arah pria tersebut sambil agak ragu untuk menjawab. "Anu..." Sebelum berkata, Orihime menelan ludah, "Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu, Aizen-_san_. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan, jadi.."

Manik Ulquiorra melebar dalam takjub, tidak menyangka Orihime akan memberikan jawaban seperti demikian.

Aizen menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian untuk sekarang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Aizen membalik badan dan melangkah pergi untuk meninggal ruangan sambil melambaikan satu tangan. "Tapi aku akan bersabar menunggu, karena hanya kalianlah yang cocok untuk memerankan _Orihime _dan _Ulquiorra_ dari naskah _Frontera_."

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Ulquiorra dan Orihime, keduanya masih memandangi arah Aizen keluar ruangan untuk memastikan kepergian Aizen sebelum akhirnya menarik napas lega.

"Dia sangat keras kepala." Komentar Ulquiorra.

Orihime terkikik, "Ya, percis sepertimu. Dia kan pamanmu."

Ulquiorra tersenyum lebih kepada dirinya sambil membatin, kemudian menoleh pada Orihime dan bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, _Onna_?"

Mata Orihime melebar penuh ekspetasi, "Aku ingin melihat dunia luar denganmu lagi!"

Tanpa diduga si gadis, Ulquiorra meraih lengan Orihime dan segera menariknya keluar menandakan persetujuan. '_Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghilang lagi_.' Bisik sang penulis dalam hati.

Frontera merupakan salah satu karya penulis muda jenius, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Memiliki Genre _Angst_ yang jauh dari_ happy ending_. Namun slogan yang terdapat diselipkan disana adalah, _If the writer is falling in love with you, then you will never die. _Merupakan pesan cinta dari Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang penulis, kepada tokoh yang tercipta dalam karyanya, Orihime Inoue, yang membuat gadis itu dapat mewujud untuk selamanya.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Catatan: Fic ini adalah ending lanjutan dari _story_ Unpublished Creation. Silahkan pilih lebih suka yang mana, _sad ending or happy ending_?

Soalnya keduanya bisa jadi memungkinkan untuk terjadi.

Tapi, karena author sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pasangan Orihime Inoue dan Ulquiorra Schiffer, maka dua sejoli itu tak akan pernah mati.

Te-hehe.

Yeaahh akhirnya... Author memang sudah terlanjur cinta sama pasangan UlquiHime. Jadi senang sekali saat membuat tulisan demi tulisan tentang mereka.

Terima kasih semuanya, karena telah mengikuti fic-fic dari author meski dalam waktu updatenya lama. Hiks.

Author akan berusaha bertangggung jawab untuk merampungkan cerita-cerita yang sudah ditulis.

Terima kasih juga untuk segala dukungan pembaca.

Aku berharap bisa lebih mengenal semuanya. Karenanya untuk terus kedepannya, mohon kerja sama dari semuanya yaa.

Salam.


End file.
